The Girl Named Kennedy
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Kennedy Valentine is an British-American Choreographer and is new to Ouran High School. She seems to have eyes on her from none other than the Host Club, but one host in particular. She is hiding something from everyone and she wants to keep that part hidden from the world. Pairing is undecided at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Named Kennedy

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Kennedy Valentine is an British-American Choreographer and is new to Ouran High School. She seems to have eyes on her from none other than the Host Club, but one host in particular. She is hiding something from everyone and she wants to keep that part hidden from the world. Pairing is undecided at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Kennedy and her family.

Authoress Note: I decided to write this after a long time of reading this series. I have to say that I love this series so much that I couldn't help, but write this and make a good story at that. My character will not be a Mary-Sue... I really hate those and really don't like reading stories that the main character (oc) is a Mary-sue. I will try my best not to make her a Mary-Sue... if my character starts turning out like a Mary-Sue please tell me so I can fix it. Kennedy will be a hard girl to figure out, but everything will be revealed about her. This will also be set during the manga version of the story. It will have key points from the manga, but it will be original with my character in it. Also I will be setting this in 2012. Without further ado The Girl Named Kennedy.

Character Information

Kennedy Valentine

Age: 16

British American

August 21

Leo

AB

Red Hair

Blue

5'7"

Chapter 1

New School

December 20, 2012

Valentine Studio

8 AM

A young woman with short red hair was dressed in a dark green dress that was specially made for her to dance around in. She was currently working on a new dance that was completely freestyle. She was working on it for a new competition that she was to be in a few short weeks. She danced around on the hardwood floors of her parents studio. She always came here to dance in the mornings before she was to head to her first day of school at Ouran High School Academy.

"Kennedy." A woman's voice called out.

Kennedy stopped dancing and picked up the hem of her skirts and walked into the other part of the studio where the woman was most likely at in the studio. "Yes, Mum?"

"You should be getting ready for school... you wouldn't want to be late on your first day." Her mother said, with a small smile gracing her lips.

Kennedy wiped the sweat from her brow. "Are you sure that dad and you don't need help in the studio today?"

Her mother simply shook her head at her daughter's concern. She knew that her sixteen year old daughter was always concerned about things that shouldn't have even bothered her. "No, Kennedy... you should go to school today. You can't stay away from the schooling life forever. You need to get some schooling in before you go on this competition trip."

Kennedy let out a sigh and knew that she needed to go to school. She was just worried about how people would react to a dancer being there in their school when they hadn't had many dancers in Ouran. She was just concerned that people would flock to her like they would have in her old school. "Alright mom... I'll go."

"You should get ready... school is in an hour." Her mother said with a nod of her knew that her daughter missed being around Americans, but this was the only choice that they moved to Japan and was away from the press and stay out of the public's eye after what had happened.

Kennedy grabbed the uniform that she had brought with her. It wasn't the girl uniform, but the boy uniform. She almost gagged when she had seen the girl's uniform and never wanted to wear it since it was yellow in color. She disappeared into the changing area of the studio and began to get dressed for her first day of school. She could only hope that no one would ask her why she was in the boy's school uniform instead of the girls. She slipped her green dress off and began to change into the school uniform. She fixed the tie and looked in the mirror to make sure that it was right. She didn't know how well that she was going to pull off being a girl in a boy's school uniform, but she had to admit the uniform hid her curves very well. She quickly fixed her short hair making it more messy than before and in style. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the dressing room. She walked up to her mother.

"Oh darling I thought that you would be wearing the school uniform that was meant for the girls." Her mother said, taking in the sight of her daughter in the male's school uniform.

"Mom I saw that uniform and it is worse than the uniforms that I wore in my private school back home." She told her mother stressing the words private school. She had loved being in her private school in America, but after what had happened a year ago her parents thought it was best to move. A move that she didn't want, but it was the only way that she would go back to school is was if she wasn't around what would cause her pain.

Her mother let out a sigh. "Alright... I will see you after school."

Kennedy hugged her mother and smiled a small sad smile. "Alright."

"Try to make friends." She told her daughter.

"I'll try." Kennedy said, before heading out the door to get to school. She walked out and saw the limo waiting for her.

"Miss Valentine your father wished me to take you to school today." Their driver said, bowing his head in respect to the young dancer.

Kennedy nodded her head. "I kind of figured that he would want me to be taken to school in a limo. Thanks Frank."

Frank began to drive towards Ouran Academy. He wasn't looking at her knowing that he was going to see that same sad look in her eyes that he had seen for quite a while now. He wished that she had more than just the tears and sadness in her eyes. He missed seeing his young mistress happy.

The car ride was silent and that was the way that Kennedy wanted the ride to go. She didn't want to speak about going to Ouran Academy. Kennedy's eyes were glued to the window looking out to the passing by buildings. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the school. It was PINK! Who in their right mind would make a school pink? She hated the color pink it reminded her of how things were with her twin brother and now it wasn't like that any more.

"Miss..." Her driver's voice broke her from her thoughts.

Kennedy looked up at him. "Yes..."

"We're here. Miss I will be here to pick you up after school finishes." He told her.

"Thank you Frank." She said softly. She slowly got out of the car and looked up at the school after closing the door of the car. She couldn't help, but let out a small sigh. She walked up towards the school passing many of the students dressed in their school uniforms. She knew that she wouldn't be fitting in that was for sure. She hoisted her bag up further over her shoulder as she walked.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

2-A

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called out to his best friend.

Kyoya tried not to groan when he heard Tamaki, the host club president. "What is it Tamaki?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed with the blond haired boy being hyper and well just Tamaki.

"Did you hear... we're supposed to be getting a new student." Tamaki said, excited by the news about the new student that was going to be in their school.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose causing the light to glare off of them. "Yes, Tamaki I have heard that we have a new student coming here." He knew about the new student. He knew the student's name and where they came from. He of course didn't know the reason why the student was coming here. It wasn't disclosed in the new student's file.

"Class settle down." The teacher said, from the front of the classroom. "I know that all of you know that we are going to be having a new student joining us today."

The girls began talking among themselves.

"I hope it is a boy." One girl said.

"Me too.. maybe he is handsome like the host club." Another girl said.

"Mr. Kennedy Valentine... please come in." The teacher called out to the new student.

Kennedy slipped into the room and felt all of the eyes of the students on her. She bit the inner part of her lip.

"Mr. Valentine would you care to tell us a little bit about yourself." The teacher asked, the young woman, who looked like a male.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "As you know my name is Kennedy Valentine... I am from Boston, Massachusetts."

A girl rose her hand.

Kennedy blinked a few times. "Yes?"

"Is it true that your parents own a dance studio?"

"Yes, it is true. They are both dancers."

"And you?" The girl asked looking up at her.

"I am a dancer as well." She said with a smile.

"Mr. Valentine have a seat next to Kyoya Ootori. Mr. Ootori raise your hand please."

Kyoya raised his hand.

Kennedy looked at the dark haired glasses wearing boy. She walked towards her new desk. She placed her bag onto her desk. She ran her hand through her messy short red haired locks.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

At lunch Kennedy was looking at the menu that the school had. She had begun to wish that she had brought her own lunch with her. The choices she didn't really like, but she was going to have to choose something. "Lunch A please." She said softly to the lunch lady. She waited for the lady to give her the lunch that she ordered. The lunch lady gave her the lunch that she ordered and took it with her trying to find a lunch table to eat at.

"Valentine-san!" The blond haired boy from her class called out to her, she knew him to be known as the chairman's son; Tamaki Souh.

Kennedy took a deep breath and turned around, seeing that he was closer to her than what she thought he was. She almost jumped with seeing how close he was. "Yes, Souh-san?" She asked, blinking a few times. She had to admit that she wasn't expecting to meet someone that was hyper active and over glamerous here in Ouran.

"Join us." He said with a smile that was dazzling, it had made some of the girls swoon.

Kennedy blinked a few times. _How the hell did he just do that? Girls swooning? He must be an everyday prince charming. _She thought to herself as she continued to look at him.

"Please join us?"

Kennedy tried not to sigh. She wasn't one to make friends on the first day, but her parents wanted her to get to know people and make friends and that was what she was going to do. "Alright." She said, finally breaking. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Oh good. Follow me Valentine-san." Tamaki said, with a huge smile upon his face.

Kennedy followed him towards the table where he was leading her. She had to take a guess that the people that were sitting at the table was no other than his friends.

"Valentine-san these are my friends. The host club." Tamaki said with a huge smile on his face that made Kennedy think that his face was going to split in half. "You know Kyoya Ootori from class. And these are Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Gentlemen this is Kennedy Valentine."

Kennedy kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say really. Just being around this large of a group of people made her slightly nervous.

"Hey your that dancer." One of the orange haired twins said, with the parting on the right. "The one from Boston Massachusetts."

Kennedy tilted her head to the side a little bit. "Yes..." She said, her accent made her voice sound strange to them. "That's me."

"Kyoya-Sempai since Haruhi doesn't know how to dance... maybe Valentine-Sempai can teach him how to dance." The other orange haired twin said with a smile.

Kennedy tried to back up. Her cheeks were tinted over with blush. She didn't want to teach someone to dance. She had other things going on. She wanted to keep up with her dance routines that she had for an upcoming competition. "I can't." She stated as she shook her head.

"Oh please Valentine-kun." The smallest one said with a cute little pout on his face. "The one who was teaching Haru-chan gave up because he kept stepping on her feet."

"Yes, Valentine-san won't you please help him?" Tamaki asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Kennedy let out a sigh. She knew that Tamaki wasn't going to allow her to say no. "What kind of dance is it?" She asked, running her hand through her short messy red hair.

"The Waltz." Tamaki said with a bigger smile. He was kind of glad that Kennedy was agreeing to this.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "Fine I will teach your friend how to dance. I just can't stay a long amount of time." She told him. "I do have other things to do tonight... dance competition is coming up next year."

"I understand Valentine-san." Tamaki said with a smile. "Thank you for doing this."

"Well... thank me when your friend can dance the waltz without stepping on any women's feet. Can I ask why he must learn to dance?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

"There is a ball on the 24th." He said with a smile.

"A ball? And your friend has four days to learn this? Well that is a task at hand. I guess I could push back my dancing practices for my competition for a few days." She said letting out a sigh. She really didn't want to push back her training, but if this Haru-chan was going to learn how to dance then it was going to take all of her attention to train him not to step on someone's foot. "Where am I to meet you?"

"Music room # 3."

"Alright I will see you there after classes are over." She told them.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 1. I know it isn't much, but it is a start. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I am planning on putting Haruhi with Tamaki. I haven't decided on who I will put Kennedy with just yet. Seeing the fact that she is a second year student ahead of Hikaru and Kaoru, but is still the same age she could be with one of them. But the question is will she be with Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, or Honey? I have no idea yet since her character is still developing into the story. How is she going to react to teaching Haruhi how to dance? Will she find out that Haruhi is a girl instead of a boy... and will the hosts find out that Kennedy is actually a girl and not a boy? I will have a poll up at the end of each chapter of who you can vote for and how the voting is going in each chapter until I decide to stop the poll and pair her with someone. You know the choices Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru or Kaoru. So please vote in your reviews and please let me know what you think. I already started the next chapter and it will be up soon. All I need is a few reviews before I post the next chapter. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2. I thank those who have reviewed and faved this story. I hope that I don't disappoint with this next chapter. Polls are still open for this of who Kennedy will be paired with. The poll will be open for a little bit. Enjoy.

Chapter 2  
Dance Lessons

After School  
Music Room # 3

Kennedy slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at the door of Music room # 3. How did she get into this when she should have been on her way home from school to learn how to dance. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked in and saw the seven men in the music room. She raised an eyebrow seeing the brown haired boy standing there that kind of looked feminine just like she did. Is it possible that he is really a she? She thought to herself, but it was quickly pushed from her mind.

"Valentine-kun so wonderful for you to join us." Tamaki said with a huge smile looking at her.

Kennedy placed her bag down onto one of the chairs. "Happy to be here." She muttered, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "So I take it that this is the boy that needs the dancing lessons?" She asked as she took off her blazer and placing it on the chair with her bag.

Haruhi looked at the six guys. "You asked him to come here to teach me how to dance?"

"He is a well known dancer." Tamaki said, waving his hands around.

Kennedy raised her eyebrow. "Let me guess you went behind his back to ask me to teach him how to dance? That kind of sounds like a load of shit to me." Kennedy said, crossing her arms in an upset manner. "If I knew I wouldn't have agreed to teach him how to dance." She grabbed a pair of dance shoes and switched them so she could teach Haruhi how to dance. "Alright... you can take off your blazer." She walked over to the cd player that was in the room to teach this host how to properly dance. She switched it on and soft music came from the player. Kennedy closed her eyes and listened to the music that the hosts wanted Haruhi to learn how to dance to. Should have known that they would choose this style of music. She thought to herself. She walked back over towards Haruhi that had his blazer off. "First thing ignore everything that you have learned prior to this."

Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"Trust me on this." Kennedy said, forcing a smile onto her face.

Kyoya looked at her and knew that the smile was fake. He scribbled into his black book.

"I am a professional."

"Professional... I thought Tamaki sempai that you are a well known dancer?" Haruhi said, slightly confused.

Kennedy ran her hand through her hair again. "Yes, but I am also a professional. My parents own a studio. So I am almost as good as them." It wasn't a lie. She was actually as good as she said she was. She had been dancing since she was a young child with her brother and now it was still the same. She was still a very good dance regardless of what had happened to her. "Shall we get started?"

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy continued to try and teach the younger student how to dance. "Ok... for the last time.. don't look at your feet!" Kennedy scolded Haruhi.

The hosts watched Kennedy teach Haruhi and they knew that Kennedy's teaching skills were much different than Kanako's teachings. They had to admit that Kennedy took pride in what he did.

"You must lead the girl in this dance. This isn't the Pasodoble." Kennedy said, as she placed Haruhi's hand's properly once again as if Kennedy herself was the girl at the moment. "And this isn't the Viennese Waltz either."

Haruhi and Kennedy moved gracefully across the floor.

Kennedy had to admit that she was glad to see that Haruhi was making improvements to the dancing skills that he lacked. Kennedy every once and a while had to move Haruhi's hands for slipping either lower than what they were supposed to be or they raised higher than they were supposed to be as well. Kennedy stopped moving her feet for a moment. "I think that would be enough for today." Kennedy said, forcing another smile onto her face.

Haruhi moved away from Kennedy. "Thank you Valentine-sempai." Haruhi said, bowing his head.

"Kennedy-san would you show us one other dance?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

Kennedy stilled for a moment. "Another dance? Souh-san I know so many dances that it isn't funny. It depends on the style that you are looking for."

"I was thinking the Argentine Tango." Tamaki a smile gracing his lips.

"The Argentine Tango?" Kennedy asked in shock. She hadn't done the Argentine Tango in two years. Now she was being asked to dance it again? She didn't know if she could even do it. "With who Souh-san?"

"Kyoya of course." Tamaki said beaming with a huge smile on his face.

Kennedy's eyes went wide. He didn't know why she truly was here. No one knew about the accident that had caused her and her family to move here and everyone thought she was a male. She really didn't want to try and dance with Kyoya. "I really should be going." She said, trying to back away from the hosts.

"Tamaki-sempai... if Valentine-sempai doesn't want to dance than he doesn't have to. I am sure that he has other places to be." Haruhi said, to the blond haired teen.

Tamaki went to his corner of woe.

Kennedy blinked a few times. She hadn't seen someone do that since her brother when he never got his way with things. She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "Would it make you feel better if I danced the Argentine Tango?" She asked, as she crossed her arms looking at him. Concern was etched across her face.

Tamaki stood up quickly from his corner of woe and nodded his head.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "Alright." She said softly. "I will do it if it keeps you out of he corner of woe." She hated it when people were in the corner of woe. "And that is if Ootori-san doesn't mind dancing with me that is."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "If it keeps Tamaki under control then yes." He told her forcing a fake smile upon his lips.

Kennedy knew that his smile was fake since she also smiled fake smiles as well. She knew that he was hiding something from the others such as how he truly felt. Kennedy held out her hand to him and waited for him to take it.

Kyoya took Kennedy's hand. He felt her place his hands were they were supposed to be if he was dancing with a woman. Kyoya was surprised that she had placed his hands there.

The two of them glided across the dance floor in the wonderful way of the Argentine Tango. Everything was going great with the dance. They made sure that they had stuck to the original version of the Argetine Tango.

The rest of the hosts watched the two of them move across the floor like a couple.

"Is it me... or does Kyoya-sempai look like he is enjoying this?" Haruhi asked, her eyes going wide.

"Well this is Kyoya's rarest form." Tamaki said with a smile. "He is one of the best dancers that I know."

Kennedy stopped dancing. She pulled away from him. Her heart rate went through the roof. She hadn't danced like that in a long while. "I... I should go." She said grabbing her bag and blazer. She slipped out of the room and down the hallway.

"What was that about?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I don't know." Tamaki said, softly. He was concerned about Kennedy. He had never seen someone move so quickly.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy got out of the limo and ran inside of the house.

"Kenny what happened honey? You were running." Kennedy's father said.

"I'm fine dad... I'm just going to go to my room." She said, running up the stairs. She didn't want to tell her parents what had happened on her first day of school. It really scared her that she was that close to a guy that hardly showed his emotions. She threw the door open to her room and quickly slammed it behind her. She leaned up against the door trying to keep her tears from falling from her eyes. She slid down the door and was now sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest. Tears had begun to fall freely from her eyes and there was no way that she could stop them from falling. She wiped her eyes with her hands.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Kennedy... honey... your father said you ran up here... is everything alright?" Her mother's soft voice rang out to her.

Kennedy got up to her feet. "I am fine mother." She said, lying to her mother. She didn't want her mother to know that she had been crying.

"Alright if you say so... Were you going to the studio this evening?"

Kennedy took a deep breath and opened her door a little bit peaking her head out. Kennedy shook her head. "No, I was planning on it, but I do have homework to get done." She said softly. "And it is a lot of it."

"Ok honey... don't push it too hard... you wouldn't want to tire yourself out."

Kennedy forced another smile onto her lips. "I won't mom... I'll be down for dinner." She told her mother.

Her mother nodded her head. "Alright..."

Kennedy shut the door and let out a sigh. She decided to go and change her clothes into something more comfortable. She slipped into a pair of sleep pants that she only wore when she was at home or was at the studio if she wanted to have a lazy day and a black cotton tank top. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and decided to get right to work on her homework.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy bit the tip of her eraser as she worked out the problems for her math homework. She ran her fingers through her hair again as she worked on the homework. She knew math fairly well, but it took her a lot longer to do her homework. She had already eaten with the rest of her family and now she was finishing the last bit of her homework.

Once she had finished her homework she decided that she should go to bed. She stretched her back out and went towards her bed to get some much needed sleep since she had moved here and hadn't gotten much.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 2. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I will have the next one up shortly. Please vote for who she should be paired with. If you want to see anything in the next chapter please let me know. Should Kennedy go to the Christmas Ball? And if she does go should she go as a guy or go as a girl?

Kaoru  
Hikaru  
Kyoya- 1 I am assuming it since someone said something about Kyoya.  
Honey  
Mori


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and Happy 12/12/12. -grins- I am glad that you all could join me for this chappie. Sadly it is a filler leading up to the ball chapter which won't be until Chapter 5. Thank you to who all reviewed and faved this story. I hope that you like this chapter. You can still vote. I am planning on leaving it open for a little bit longer. So please get your votes in. Every vote counts for who Kennedy will be paired off later in the story. I know that this is probably going to be one of my longer stories and I hope that I have everyone sticking with me through this. Without further ado Chapter 3.

shadowprincess100- Her mother ambushing her? I can see that happening. lol. I know she hasn't been making much of a effort to conceal her gender. I am sure that they'll figure it out before the ball. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kittychan- Them finding out one by one. That would sound too much like Haruhi when she gets found out slowly by the hosts. Well it will be a surprise of how they figure her out.

Ootorigirl- Kyoya understanding her better? Well... I guess in a way he could understand her better. I hope that you like this update.

American Gal- Kyoya and Kennedy dancing together again. I could see that in a future chapter. Tamaki being the last one to find out about Kennedy being a girl... well that sounds like he's denser than people would think he is. I guess we will all find out soon enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3  
Talk of the Final Lessons

December 21, 2012  
Valentine Home

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep. SLAM! Kennedy's hand slammed off of the annoying alarm clock that was making the noise for her to wake up for another day of school. The final day before break started and three days before the Host Club's ball thing before Christmas. Kennedy sat up and ran her fingers through her short messy red locks. She slipped out of bed and decided to go and get a quick shower before getting ready for her classes.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black fluffy towel around her thin frame and left the bathroom to go and get changed. She quickly got dressed into her school uniform. She heard a soft knock on her door meaning that her mother was behind the door. "One minute mum." Kennedy said, as she quickly began to fix her hair making sure that it was the same messy style that she had it in the day before.

"Kennedy you wouldn't want to be late for your second day... shall I get Frank to drive you?" Her mother asked, a worried tone was laced through her voice that drove Kennedy insane every time that she heard it.

Kennedy let out a sigh and shook her head lightly as she grabbed her bag along with her keys that belonged to her car that her parents had bought for her when she had turned 16 years old. "I'm gonna drive mum." She told her mother as she stepped out of her room.

"You're going to take the Porsche 918 Spyder that your father and I bought you this year?" Asked her mother even more concerned than ever. Her mother was always worrying about her more and more as the days went on.

"Yes, mum I'll be fine. I promise." Kennedy said as she slipped down the stairs and out the front door to get to her car.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Ouran High School

Kennedy pulled into the parking lot of the school in her 2012 Silver Porsche Spyder. She killed the engine to the car and got out of the car. She ran her fingers through her hair as she grabbed her bag. She locked her car up and noticed that she was getting some major stares from the girls. She blinked a few times. What's their problem? Have they never seen someone pull up in a car of their own? She thought to herself.

"Valentine-san!" She heard Tamaki's voice ring out.

Kennedy forced a groan back when she heard his voice. How was she going to make it past him without being bothered by him? She felt his arm go around her shoulder. "Hello Souh-san." She said biting back another groan. "Can I help you with something?" She really wanted to get away from him and get into the classroom.

"I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean for you to run out of there." Tamaki said, his voice sounded very sad.

"It's fine Souh-san." Kennedy said, turning her head to look at the 6'1 Tamaki.

"Will you still teach Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, hoping that he would get an answer that he would like. He still wanted Kennedy to teach Haruhi after what had happened the day before.

Kennedy let out a sigh. "I guess I can continue to teach Haruhi." She said, as she ran her hand through her hair. "I mean he doesn't have a lot of time to learn does he?"

"No, he doesn't. It is in a few short days." Tamaki replied, answering the red head's question. "I am glad that you decided to continue with his dance lessons."

Kennedy forced a smile onto her lips. "The only thing that I ask is if Haruhi continues the lessons at the dance studio."

"And we can watch him learn?" Tamaki asked, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes... I am sure that my parents won't mind having people in the studio. As long as it doesn't keep me from my training for my competition next year." She told him, with another fake smile.

"Wonderful." Tamaki said twirling her around like he had done in the past.

"Souh-san please put me down." Kennedy said, yelling at him in a way to get him to put her down.

Tamaki put her down. "Thank you. We will meet you after school."

"I came in my own car..." She told him.

"We will follow you in a limo." Tamaki said with a huge smile.

Kennedy nodded her head. "Alright." She said with a small smile. She had to admit that Tamaki wanted to help out Haruhi and it was genuine. "I will see you after classes then."

"I will walk with you and I will let the other's know that we are going to the dance studio after school is over."

Kennedy nodded her head. She wasn't going to fight him on this.

"So tell me about your parent's studio. Do they allow anyone in there?" Tamaki asked, excited to go to an actual dance studio that taught people how to dance. He didn't want to tell her that he had never set foot in one. Most rich people never had gone to an actual dance studio to learn how to dance they always had private instructors to teach them in the home.

"They allow everyone there. As long as they learn how to dance." Kennedy said, her eyes had a far off look. She was thinking about how everything was in their dance studio. It made her think of happy memories.

"Wonderful... I will be sure to pay for Haruhi's lessons."

Kennedy looked up at him. "Oh there is no need." She told him. She didn't want to be paid for something that she was doing out of the goodness of her heart. "I'm doing this free of charge. Besides... I can't charge. I'm not old enough to charge people for my lessons. My parents are the ones that charge."

"I insist that you at least take some kind of payment."

"Haurhi learning the proper waltz will be the payment that I'll ever need." Kennedy said as they walked into the class room.

Tamaki patted her shoulder. "Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled before running over to the dark haired teenager to talk to him leaving Kennedy to go to her seat alone.

Kennedy walked to her desk and sat her things down. She bit the inner part of her lip as she sat down.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Class seemed to go by slowly for Kennedy. Her thoughts were else where about what was going to be happening after school hours. What were they going to think about the studio. Would they say something about it? Would they judge her? She didn't know, but it caused her to worry. She didn't want to be judged about the studio that her family owned. Her mind drifted off to some where else a time that she was happier.

Flashback

"Glen!" A young Kennedy called out to her brother. She was hiding up in a tree.

"Kennedy there you are." Glen said with a smile, looking up at the tree that she was in. "Mom and dad want us to practice."

Kennedy let out a groan. She didn't want to go dancing. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to. We got a competition in a few days... we need to be perfect."

Kennedy let out a sigh and got down from the tree very carefully. "Don't want to disappoint them."

"Yes, now let's dance."

Present Day

Kennedy blinked a few times and began to listen to what the teacher was saying. Was she going to be able to get the lessons finished in time for the dance to make Haruhi a flawless dancer? She truly didn't know. She could only hope that Haruhi could keep up.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Sadly this is the end of chapter 3 and it was a filler chapter. Sorry that there wasn't much action in this chapter. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. The next chapter will be where Haruhi learns the dance all the way through without stepping on Kennedy's feet. Also it will be the chapter where the host slowly start finding out that Kennedy is a girl. Please remember to vote for who should be paired off with Kennedy. Also who should find out about Kennedy first? Please review and tell me what you think. Who should she dance with at the ball in the fifth chapter?

Kaoru- 1  
Hikaru- 0  
Kyoya- 3  
Honey- 0  
Mori- 2


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to Chapter 4. Once again I would like to thanks those who have reviewed and faved this story it really means a lot. Thanks to those who have voted so far as well. This next chapter won't have much really going on through it just some simple things that Kennedy goes through with Haruhi. Who will find out that she is female first? Well only time will tell. Also for votes. You can vote once per chapter. So please vote to get your favorite host paired up with Kennedy. I hope I don't do that badly with this chapter and please enjoy. Without further ado Chapter 4.

Kittychan- Yeah Kyoya should find out first. He is the smartest, but Haruhi is the second smartest. You'll see what happens in this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter?

Ootorigirl- More emotion. You'll see plenty of that in this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

American Gal- Honey, I am sure that he'll find out soon enough. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Lunarsky- Thank you. I like that idea. I am not sure if I will use it or not. You'll see soon enough. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Please enjoy.

Dorri- I am glad that you love it. I hope you like this.

Kishe- I am glad that you love it. I hope that you like this update.

Chapter 4  
Final Dance Lessons

After School

"Tell us Tono..." Hikaru started.

"Why are we here?" Kaoru finished.

"We are waiting for Valentine-san." Tamaki said with a huge smile on his face. "He told me that he will be leading us to his parents studio."

"His parents studio?" Honey asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Yes, he wants to teach Haruhi in more of a professional setting."

"How long will it take him to get here?" Hikaru said, getting bored just standing there doing nothing.

"He should be here shortly." Tamaki said with a small smile.

Kennedy ran outside seeing them. "I am so sorry." She said, trying to catch her breath. "The teacher wanted to make sure that I was adjusting alright." Her cheeks were a bit flushed from the running that she had to do to just get out to them.

The hosts nodded their heads.

"Alright I take it that you have the limo... anyone want a lift in my car?" She asked as she dug for her keys to her car.

"How about you just lead us and we will just follow in the limo." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kennedy nodded her head. "Alright." She said as she walked towards the parking lot that had her car in it. She pulled out of the parking lot and stopped in front of the host club.

"Wow this is your car?" Honey said with a surprised look.

Kennedy smiled a small smile. "Yeah it's my car. Are you sure that none of you want a lift? I mean I have no problem driving any of you towards the studio." She hoped that someone would accept the lift that she was willing to give.

"We will follow you." Honey said bouncing up and down.

"Alright... Just follow me." She said softly. She was ok with the fact that they didn't want to ride with her. It made her feel a little bit better. She was a speed demon when it came to driving. It was just an American thing that she was a fast driver.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Valentine Studio

Kennedy pulled into the parking lot beside her family's dance studio. She killed the engine to her car and got out of the car. She saw the limo pulled up.

The host club got out of the limo.

"Wow this is a beautiful studio." Haurhi said with a smile.

Kennedy smiled. "Thanks. Alright follow me." She said as she walked inside of the studio.

The hosts followed her inside of the studio.

"Kennedy darling is that you?" Her mother's voice rang out from the other room.

"Yes, mum it's me." Kennedy called out to her mother.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming to the studio." Her mother said coming out into the other room where students had learned how to dance countless times.

"Well, I have a pupil."

"Oh." Her mother said happily. "Well welcome gentlemen to Valentine's Studio. I hope Kennedy shows you wonderful dances." Her mother smiled.

"Ok mum... I will see you after practice." Kennedy said, moving her arms around trying to get her mother to leave them alone so she could teach Haruhi to dance.

Her mother patted her on the shoulder and walked back into the other room where she had come from.

Kennedy let out a sigh. "Sorry about that." Kennedy rubbed the back of her head. "My mum likes meeting new people and she always hopes that I get friends." Kennedy slipped her blazer off and loosened her tie up. "Alright shall we?" Kennedy asked Haruhi, as she went over to the cd player that she had in the studio. She turned it on and put a new disc in and hit play.

Soft classical music began to play and Kennedy walked to the middle of the floor. She held out her hands and moved her fingers lightly calling Haruhi over to her.

Haruhi walked over to her and remembered what Kennedy had taught her the day before. Haruhi placed her hands properly on Kennedy and they began to dance across the floor almost as if they were gliding.

Tamaki watched with a smile on his face. He was happy to see Haruhi finally get it down to an art and not failing at it.

Honey was busy looking at a memorial that was in the corner of the dance room. "Hey... Kennedy-chan!"

Kennedy looked over Haruhi's shoulder. "What Honey-sempai?"

"Who is this?" Honey asked pointing a picture to a 15 year old boy forever frozen in time.

Kennedy tripped over her own feet landing on her side. She yelped in surprise. She wasn't expecting to be asked about the photograph that was there.

"Kennedy-chan!" Honey said in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Kennedy... darling are you alright... I thought I heard someone fall." Her mother said, coming out of the other room. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing her daughter sprawled out on her side. Her mother gracefully ran over to her daughter and kneeled down next to her. "Honey are you alright?"

Kennedy shifted back into a sitting position. "I'm fine mum." She said wincing lightly.

"No, you're not. You're hurt. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Mum... no." Kennedy said forcing herself up to her feet. "Just don't worry about it... a little tumble won't hurt me."

"Won't... Kennedy."

"Mum I'm fine... just go back to your study... I am sure that you were working on something big." She said rubbing the back of her head looking at her mother.

Her mother let out a sigh. "If anything hurts later I'll take you to the hospital." Her mother said with a stern concerned voice.

"I will mother." She said softly. She watched her mother leave the room.

"Kennedy-chan are you alright?" Honey asked, bounding up to her and launching himself at her hugging her.

"I'm fine Honey-sempai." She lied. She really did hurt. She tried to ignore the pain that she felt in her back and her legs.

"It's my fault that you fell." Honey whimpered. Tears were in his brown eyes.

"Honey-sempai... it wasn't your fault." She said softly. "I just should have known that the question was coming of who that was." She bit the inner part of her lip.

"Who is he?" Honey asked looking back at the photograph.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "My brother." She said softly. She looked at Haruhi. "We can continue."

"Are you sure Valentine-Sempai?" Haruhi asked concerned for the older teen.

Kennedy nodded her head. She held out her hands. She wanted to continue with the dance lesson.

Haruhi took her hand again and began to dance with her again.

"Haru-chan is graceful." Honey said with a smile. "Don't you think Takashi?"

"Ah." Takashi said, nodding his head.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "You don't need any more practice. You won't fail at the ball." She stated. It was true she didn't think that Haruhi would fail at the waltz.

Tamaki came up to her. "Thank you Valentine-san."

Kennedy forced another smile on her face. "You are very welcome."

"I must ask you..."

"What?"

"Kyoya is there room in the host club?" He asked looking over at the dark haired boy.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki are you thinking about adding another host?"

Tamaki bounced his head up and down. He wanted to add Kennedy as a host. He just hoped that Kennedy would accept it.

"Well... I don't see the problem, but it is up to Valentine-san if he wants to join or not."

Kennedy blinked a few times. "You want me to be a host?" She asked, surprised that someone would be asking her to be a host. "Souh-san... as much as I would love that, but I have studio work to get to and I would be too busy for it."

"On days off you can host can't you?" Tamaki asked, pouting a little bit.

Kennedy let out a sigh. "Alright... Alright... I will join." She said softly. "But only on my days off."

Tamaki picked her up and twirled her around.

"Souh-san! Please... not this again." Kennedy tried to yell. She didn't like being picked up and twirled around. This would be the second time that day that he was doing that to her.

Tamaki let her go. "Sorry."

Kennedy looked at him. "It's alright." She told him.

"Tamaki we should go we have much to plan." Kyoya told him.

"Right Kyoya." Tamaki said nodding his head. Tamaki turned his attention to Kennedy. "Valentine-san you should join us on Monday night." He said with a smile.

Kennedy nodded her head. "I would love to." She said with a smile. "I'll be there."

A glare came off of Kyoya's glasses. He scribbled something in his notebook.

Kennedy felt like she had revealed herself to Kyoya with the way that he was scribbling in that notebook of his.

The hosts had bided Kennedy a goodbye before they went to their own homes.

Kennedy looked back at the photo that was in the corner that was the memorial. She knew that the hosts hadn't figured out that it was a memorial since Americans had done things so differently than people here in Japan. "Glen..." She whispered softly. She turned and decided to leave the dance studio. She had gathered up all of her items that she needed and was on her way home.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 4. I hope that I didn't do too badly. What is Kennedy hiding from everyone about Glen? What will happen at the ball. Kennedy has a feeling that Kyoya knows that she is female. What will happen in the next chapter? Will someone find out about Glen? Was she injured when she fell?

Ok everyone I have a favor to ask of the readers. I need six ocs. Three males and three females. One female would be Glen's partner. One male will be Kennedy's partner and the other four will be paired up as partners. It will be for the competition part of this story where Kennedy will be competing against others to get the title in the following year.

Please review and let me know what you think. Please read the reviews to see if Kennedy or Glen has been taken... I only need six ocs. I will have the poll up still. You can vote once per chapter. You can change who you think that Kennedy can be with or you can help your favorite host get with Kennedy. Until next time.

Kaoru- 2  
Hikaru- 0  
Kyoya- 8  
Honey- 0  
Mori- 2


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to Chapter 5. This is the chapter that I have been waiting to write since I started this story. The ball scene and other things written in. It might go across two chapters to make sure that I get it all the way through, but I am thinking that it is best if I write it just in a single chapter. I hope that I don't disappoint with this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and please remember to review. The reviews that I receive make me want to write more and more. Thank you to those who have reviewed and have faved this story. Also in this chapter there will be profiles of the characters that are added and will be seen in this story later on. One of them will be seen in this chapter. I would also like to thank those who have put in their character profiles. I also wanted to try to get this chapter as fast as I could for my wonderful readers. You can still vote until chapter 10 of who Kennedy will be with. If I see that two hosts are close enough together I just might have them trying to prove themselves to her, but the way it looks right now Kyoya is very much in the lead. And I am sorry that I am on a talking spree. I normally don't do this. With what happened on Friday at Sandy Hook Elementary school. It is a sickening thought that someone would do such a thing to young children. My thoughts are with the families that had lost someone on Friday. I may not understand how they feel, but I will be thinking of them for days to come. Without further ado Chapter 5.

New OCS

Holly Jason  
Age: 15  
Birthday: 2/12  
Height: 5'7  
Hair color: long,dark brown chestnut hair  
Eyes: big bright green eyes  
Personality:even though she is wildly athletic she is very lazy. Quirky,random,if retro and pop-culture could have a baby it would be her  
Past: She and Kennedy's parents are very close. Her parents both work in the food she was only 6 her sister died ,who was 16, in a car accident. Now she always tries to be like her,ex. a great dancer.  
Also she falls a lot,not when dancing though

Tyler MacManus  
Age:17  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Green  
Born: December 10  
Nationality: Irish  
He has been Kennedys dance partner for years and friend. He has his own way of doing things and he cares a lot about Kennedy and wants to be her boyfriend, but she has no idea that he cares about her that way.

Guest- Thank you for the review. Yes I can tell that you are a fan of the younger twin. I hope I don't fail with this chapter. Enjoy.

Kittychan- You'll find out all about Glen. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ootorigirl- I hope you enjoy this chapter. She is a fairly strong young woman, and you'll see what happens.

Thank you for the rest of the reviews... I will try to post as many of them as I could.

Chapter 5  
Christmas Ball

December 24, 2012  
Valentine Home

Beep Beep Beep Beep. SLAM! Kennedy shot up from her bed and looked at the wall where her alarm clock now laid on the floor broken. Kennedy's blue eyes were dark with a still sleepy look in them.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened a little bit revealing her mother. "You broke the alarm clock." Her mother stated, looking at the broken alarm clock that now laid on her daughter's floor. "You seem in a bad mood again."

"I didn't get much sleep." She told her mother.

"I wouldn't see why you hadn't gotten much sleep. You were in the studio late at night perfecting your dance with your partner and your brother's partner."

Kennedy looked down at her feet. "It only seems right. Two girls and a guy dancing in a three way dance isn't easy. It sucks that it is for a competition."

"Well I am sure that you three will win that part of the competition." Her mother said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You came in for a reason mum." She said softly. She looked up at her mother and knew that she had come in there for a certain reason.

"Yes... Holly is here to see you to go with you to the studio." Her mother said with a small smile.  
Kennedy looked at her mother and nodded her head. "Alright mother." She said softly. "I'll go and get dressed."

Her mother nodded her head. "Alright." She said softly and left the room. She could only hope that her daughter would be alright. Having Holly there in Japan with them was perfect and helped out with Kennedy being withdrawn.

Kennedy grabbed her clothes which was a black sports bra, a pair of black spanky shorts, black leg warmers, dress shoes, a black see through skirt, and a thin shirt that she would wear over top of her sports bra. She slipped them on quickly and walked down the stairs. She saw Holly dressed the same way that she was but in a different color, green and black. "Hello Holly." Kennedy said with a small smile.

Holly ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Your mother said that you were a little upset when you woke up this morning." She said softly. "You were thinking about him again weren't you, Glen?"

Kennedy looked at Holly with tears in her eyes.

Holly petted Kennedy's hair. "Let's go to the studio..."

"What about..."

"He will be there."

"Alright... as long as he is there." She told Holly with a small smile.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Valentine Studio

Kennedy and Holly walked through the door of the studio.

"Tyler you here?" Holly called out to Kennedy's dance partner for so many years.

Tyler came out of the dressing room with his dancing gear on. "Yeah I am here." He told them with a smile on his face. "Hello Kennedy." Tyler said shyly looking at the younger teenager.

"Hello Tyler. Let's practice."

Tyler smiled and turned on the cd player so they could begin dancing.

The music was Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias it was for their three way dance.

The three of them began the long routine of the three way dance.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Practice had gone as good as they could have. They had a few mishaps with some of the moves, but that was the same like any other practice. Mistakes were meant to happen in practice and they wanted the routine perfect for the three way dance which was hard enough. One male partner and two female partners made it hard. But to Holly and Kennedy it was fun for the both of them.

Kennedy and Holly walked through the door of the Valentine home.

"So you are planning on going to this Christmas ball?" Holly asked, looking over at Kennedy taking her long brown hair out of it's bind.

"I was thinking on it... I mean Souh did invite me." Kennedy said with a small smile. "But the problem is they think I am a guy."

"A guy? You mean they think that you're a guy by your name?" Holly asked, laughing lightly.

Kennedy nodded her head. "Well it doesn't help that I am an A cup either." Kennedy said as they walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Do you have a gown?" Holly asked with a smile.

"I do, but they would think I am cross-dressing." Kennedy said softly as she opened the door to her room.

Holly followed her into the room. "Show me it."

Kennedy walked over to her closet. "It's nothing special."

"Kenny you know gowns are each special in their own way." Holly said, sitting down on Kennedy's bed looking up at the older girl.

Kennedy opened the closet. "Well... I suppose you are right." Kennedy said looking over her shoulder at Holly with a small sad smile upon her lips. Kennedy pulled a gown out of the closet which was cream in color with silver sequins all of it. It was strapless and had a slit up the side which would show a great amount of leg without being too showy. Kennedy brought it over to Holly.

"Oh Kenny... this gown is so beautiful. You should wear it tonight." She said with a huge smile upon her lips. "Let me help you out getting ready for tonight. It is the least I could do for you teaching me how to do this routine with two other people."

Kennedy looked at her in surprise. "You would want to do that?"

Holly nodded her head. "Come on let's get you ready. I am sure that you will have people's heads turning when you walk through that door as a woman." Holly said with a smile.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

5 PM  
Central Campus  
Large Hall

Holly pulled up in Kennedy's car with Kennedy in the passenger seat. Holly looked at Kennedy. Holly thought of Kennedy as a vision of beauty. Holly had put hours of work in on Kennedy to make sure that she looked like a beautiful lady like she was supposed to look when she had gone to this school.

Flashback

"Hold still Kenny." Holly said, as she curled the extentions that she had put into Kennedy's messy red locks. "I don't want to burn you with the curling iron."

Kennedy stopped moving around to allow her friend to curl her hair and style it up into what ever she thought was perfect for the older girl.

Holly continued working on the older girl and made sure that her hair was all done up in curls and up in a beautiful updo. She had done Kennedy's makeup flawlessly and made sure that Kennedy had a pair of diamond earrings in her ears and a diamond necklace around her neck.

Present Time

"Kennedy have fun." Holly told Kennedy.

Kennedy looked at Holly. "I thought you would want to go." She said softly.

"I would, but you deserve to have fun. You need friends in your lives and that's what you have." Holly said with a smile. "But first and forth most I will always be your best friend no matter what." Holly hugged Kennedy. "Now go have fun. My mom and dad are waiting for me at home."

Kennedy smiled a sad smile. "I'll go."

Holly smiled a quirky little smile. "Good I'll be back later to pick you up and take you home seeing the fact that this is your car." She said laughing lightly.

Kennedy carefully slipped out of the car being very careful not to twist her ankles in her high heeled shoes. She walked towards the building knowing that people were already there. She was too stubborn to get inside of the building. It just had to be her friend to get her to go inside and actually enjoy this night just before Christmas. She walked into the building and shyly looked around. She could hardly hear her own thoughts since most of the girls were squealing with joy of how marvelous the building looked.

"If you win one game, you'll gain 1 point and a gorgeous reward!" One twin said.

"For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the club members!" The other twin said.

"More over the top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from the King!"

Kennedy quirked a freshly arched eyebrow upon hearing this. Now I know why Haruhi had to learn how to dance. I should have known. Kennedy winced when she heard the girls squeal when Tamaki had his fingers underneath a girl's chin. "Bloody hell just kill me now." She said to herself. She really wished that she didn't have to go to this party, but this was a test run to see if anyone figured out who she was.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Tamaki came over to Kyoya. "Kyoya have you seen Valentine-san?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "I haven't seen him. I don't think that he is going to show up."

"But he promised to be here."

"He wasn't going to be hosting tonight either. Maybe he had practice run over. I don't know Tamaki."

"Tama-chan!" Honey called out to the younger blond.

"What is it Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked looking at Honey.

"I don't think we invited her and she looks like a new student." Honey said pointing in the direction of Kennedy who was in the cream and silver decaled gown.

"A new princess? Well shall we go and introduce ourselves to the beautiful princess?" Tamaki said with a smile.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy sipped at the small glass of punch that she had in her hands. She was watching girls chatter with one another, some playing the games that the hosts had set up, and others were just plain and simply staring at her.

"Oh Princess." Tamaki's voice rang out.

Kennedy tried not to groan when she heard his voice. She had to lose them and quickly. She didn't want them to find out that she was a woman, but this wasn't going to be easy if she would try to hide from them. It was too late to get away though. What are they going to say when they see my face? I may have had a twin, but this is crazy... they will think that I am a cross dresser. There is no way to explain to them... what if they ask me my name?! Her mind was going about a mile a minute. She had no idea what she was going to say when someone would ask her for her name.

"I don't believe I have seen you at this school before fair princess." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kennedy's blue eyes went up to Tamaki's purple blue colored eyes.

"What is your name princess?"

"My brother... he said that this is the place to be... he would have come... but he was too busy with practice." Kennedy said, easily lying to the host club. She was pretending to be Glen. She knew that Glen could either be a girl's or boy's name like her name was.

"You're Kennedy's sister?" Tamaki asked looking at her in surprise.

Kennedy smiled a small smile. She knew that he was not the smartest person when it came to figuring things out about people and it made her glad, but others were smarter and they would figure it out in no time. "Yes, I am."

"And what is the beautiful princess's name?"

"Glen. Well Glenda, but I prefer Glen." She forced back the prickling of tears that were welling up in her eyes when she said the name Glen. She looked over at Kyoya and knew right away that he wasn't buying it. He knows! Her mind screamed out.

Tamaki smiled. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful princess. I am Tamaki Souh, this is Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Kyoya Ootori."

Kennedy smiled. "My brother has told me so much about you guys. He told me that you made him feel welcomed in a way. He wasn't expecting you guys to ask him to teach someone to dance though."

"I take it that you are a wonderful dancer as well?" Tamaki asked a smile gracing his lips once again.

"Yes, I am it is in the blood."

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy stood far enough away from the window. She heard the countdown begin. It was almost time for something. Kennedy groaned. "Three, two... one."

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said around her.

Kennedy walked to the window and saw the brightly lit up Christmas tree. A small sad smile graced her lips. This is going to be a very lonely Christmas this year... at least I get to see one Christmas tree this year. She thought to herself.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

"This is the last waltz." Tamaki said coming into the ballroom with Haruhi right behind him.

Haruhi was limping.

Kennedy blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting Haruhi to get hurt and for some reason it was a bit odd to see someone get hurt like that.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Kennedy turned around and looked at who tapped her on the shoulder. She was shocked seeing Kyoya standing there.

"May I have this dance princess." Kyoya asked looking at her. "You after all got some of the highest points here this evening."

Kennedy looked into his black eyes. "Of course, Ootori-san." She said lowering herself into a beautiful curtsy that she had learned when she had learned dancing from her parents.

Kyoya took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor and the two of them glided across the dance floor. "You know you don't have to hide who you really are."

Kennedy looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked pretending to be dumb. She didn't want to know what Kyoya knew about her.

"You are pretending to be someone that you are not." Kyoya pointed out, looking down at her. "You are Kennedy..."

Kennedy stopped dancing for a few seconds and her eyes were widened. She went back to dancing so no one knew that something was wrong. "How... how did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out Kennedy. It was all in your file. The Headmaster allowed you to dress as a male..."

Her eyes widened. "What? How did you get your hands on my file? You know everything then."

"Well it hasn't given the reason why you moved here." He told her looking at her.

"I am glad that you don't know everything about me." She said, removing herself from his hold. "Have a good evening." She moved away from him not to be any where near him. She wanted to be alone. It bothered her so badly.

"Now we'll have the last event." The twins said together. "This will be given to Miyako-Hime, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from King... Modified... Fujioka, Haruhi!"

Kennedy shook her head and decided to walk out for the evening. She grabbed her small coat and slipped it on over her shoulders. She walked quickly out of the building. She walked down the stairs and saw her car waiting for her with her best friend inside of it. She walked down to the car and got inside of it.

"How was the party?" Asked Holly looking at her best friend, as she pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

Kennedy looked out the window. "Kind of wish I didn't go." Kennedy admitted as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Why what happened?" Holly asked, looking out of the corner of her eyes at Kennedy.

"Ootori found out what I was."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I wouldn't say it is a bad thing, but he is trying to figure out why I moved here."

"He doesn't know what happened to Glen?" Holly asked, softly. Her green eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"No... it isn't in my file... mum and dad wanted to keep it a secret. So it is not in the records of his accident and what happened."

"Oh..." Holly said softly. "Well that is a good thing." She wiped her cheek making sure that the tears that she had shed had been wiped away.

"I guess." Kennedy said softly as she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. The tears had smudged her makeup that Holly had worked so hard on, but she knew that Holly wouldn't be mad about it.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 5. What happened to Glen... And what is waiting for Kennedy when the host club starts up the following year? Will the girls fall over her like there is no tomorrow like they do with the rest of the hosts? Will Haruhi and Kennedy be best friends? What will happen in the following year? I still have the polls open still for who Kennedy can be with in this story. Also I have four spots open still for the ocs. Two females and two males. So please get them in. I will need them as fast as possible. You can send them through PM or through a review. I will update as soon as possible with chapter 6. So please review and let me know how I am doing.

Polls so Far

Kaoru- 3  
Hikaru- 0  
Kyoya- 9  
Honey- 0  
Mori- 2


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6. I am doing a bit of a time skip in this chapter... bringing it into the new year. In the last chapter everything seemed to be going horribly wrong well in Kennedy's eyes horribly wrong when Kyoya was starting to try to figure out why she had moved there and not only that he knows her secret. Who else will figure out her secret? What will come to be at her dance competition that she has coming up? And will she and the other hosts become friends? Will she avoid Kyoya or will she end up blowing up? Without further ado Chapter 6.

Guest- Evil? I am really not evil. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kittychan- I am glad that you loved this chapter. Kyoya just might make her life a living hell and just might blackmail her. You will find out soon enough what had happened to Glen. Anyway I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Ootorigirl- I am glad that you loved it. I hope that you love this update.

American Gal- I am glad that you loved the update. Yes, and hopefully in this chapter you will see more of why she is like that. I hope that you enjoy this update.

Lunarsky- I am glad that you loved it. Here is the next update I hope that you like it.

Dorri- I am glad that you loved it. I hope you love this update.

OC Profiles Added now Two oc spots left open. A girl and a guy.

Kelly Brooks  
Hair: Brown hair down to the middle of her back.  
Eyes: Bright violet eyes  
Age: 18  
Born: March 19  
She knows Kennedy and Holly because competes against them in competitions. She is always trying to prove herself as a great dancer.

Drew Danielson  
Hair: Short Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Age: 19  
Born: February 23  
Dance Partner Kelly  
He competes against Kennedy and Holly when the competitions were going on and he likes to have a challenge. He loves proving himself to others. He is as loyal as a man can get. He gets a long with everyone to the best of his ability.

Chapter 6  
Troublesome Beginning of the New Year

January 2, 2013  
Ouran High School

Kennedy got out of her limo and slung her bag over her shoulder. A brand new year and classes were starting back up. She looked up at the building and she let out a small sigh before walking up towards the school.

"Kennedy-san." A girl from her class had called out to her.

Kennedy stopped in her tracks and turned to the girl. "Yes?"

"Is it true that you joined the host club?" The girl asked shyly.

Kennedy's eyes widened. Someone had said something to the girls that went to the club. Uh oh this isn't good. She thought to herself. She forced a smile onto her lips. "Well yes, I am... Souh-san asked me to join and I couldn't say no."

"Is it alright if I ask for you in the host club?" The girl asked.

"Of course if I don't have dance practice." Kennedy said with a small smile.

"Are you going to be there after school today?"

Kennedy thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I will." She told the girl. It wasn't a lie. She didn't have to rush to dance practice. She was planning on dancing later after school had finished and after the host club.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Class 2-A

Kennedy walked into the classroom.

"Hello Kennedy." Kyoya said, the light glared off of his glasses. "Will you be joining us for the host club?"

Kennedy looked at him. "Yes. I will be." She said, as she placed her bag down onto her desk. She pulled out the chair and sat down. "I know what you are trying to do Ootori." She said, not even looking at him. "You can't figure out why I moved here. And you won't get me to tell you. I refuse to tell you. So don't even bother asking. You'll never find out." She said coolly.

Tamaki came into the classroom. "Kennedy are you coming?"

"After classes are over for the host club? Yes." She told him.

"Oh good. We are doing a cosplay today."

"A what?" Kennedy asked looking up at him, a confused look. She had never heard of cosplay before.

"Cosplay... it is where we dress up."

"Oh... Ok..."

"I even ordered a kimono just for you. It will be on the order of Haruhi's." He told her.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Music Room #3

Kennedy walked through the doors and saw that the guys were already dressed up in their kimonos that they had gotten for the day's cosplay.

"Your kimono is hanging in the changing room." Kyoya told her.

Kennedy simply nodded her head and went towards the changing area.

"The girls will be here shortly. You need to be ready in the next ten minutes before the girls arrive."

Kennedy rolled her eyes. She hated the idea of this hosting, but there was no way out of it. She knew Kyoya to be a black mailing person. She closed the curtain and quickly changed out of her school uniform. Kennedy looked in the mirror at the kimono that she now wore and fixed her red hair the best that she could. It wasn't the easiest thing that she could do. She noticed how feminine that she looked wearing the kimono it scared her that someone would figure out that she was female and not male.

"Ay oh. Are you almost done in there." The twins asked at the door way.

Kennedy pulled the curtain back and looked at them. "Yeah... I'm finished."

"Good..." The one on the right said.

"We thought that you were going to take forever." The other one finished.

The three of them walked over to the rest of the group.

"Tamaki do you want to tell Kennedy where he will be set up at?" Kyoya said, to the older teen.

"Oh of course." Tamaki said with a smile on his face. "You will be dancing with the girls today... since we dubbed you the dancing/mysterious type."

Kennedy raised her eyebrow. "Uh ok. Thank you." She said unsure of what to think. Dancing with other girls... it wasn't going to be easy for her to dance with other girls when she wasn't use to dancing with girls at all other than her best friend Holly.

"Now stand next to Haruhi." Tamaki said.

Kennedy let out a sigh and went to stand next to Haruhi.

The door opened revealing the girls.

"Welcome." They all said together.

The girls went to Kyoya to tell him which host that they were going to pick.

Kennedy went over to the section that was made for her. A small dancing area that was going to be the area where she would be at for the rest of the day. Kennedy sat down in the chair waiting for her clients to come and see her. Kennedy turned her head and saw that the twins were handing Haruhi something. It looked like some kind of cake. Kennedy got up and got closer to see what they were talking about.

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese Teacakes?" A girl asked.

"No... I'm not into sweets very much. But..." Haruhi's look softened some. "I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering."

Kennedy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Haruhi lost her mother? Kennedy felt tears prickling her eyes and backed away. She quickly looked down at the ground. She couldn't watch Haruhi talking about his mother and she couldn't even think about her own brother. She tried to keep her tears away. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She walked over to her area where there were a few girls waiting for her. "Hello ladies." She said softly. She had forced her emotions that were the sad ones out of her voice so the ladies didn't think that something was wrong.

"Kennedy-kun." The girls cooed.

Kennedy smiled a small fake smile. No one knew that it was fake unless they knew how she felt inside.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy began to make sure that her area was cleaned up.

"Aren't you a new face? What's wrong? Just come in." One of the twins said.

"Hey be softer to the new guest!' Tamaki said as he looked at the young woman that was hiding behind the door. "Don't be scared Princess." Tamaki walked towards her. "Welcome to the Ouran Host..."

"Don't touch me, you faker!" The girl yelled slamming her hand into his face knocking him backwards.

Kennedy blinked a few times and turned her head. "What the bloody hell?" She said walking over to the group. The outer part of her kimono was hanging down around the lower part of her arms dragging across the floor.

"I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile sorrow, but why do you look so stupid!? It's as if you're a light-headed narcissist! Useless! Too ordinary! You're the WORST!"

Kennedy blinked a few times. She never was one for bullying of this kind. This was the worst thing that she heard a girl ever say and she was a stubborn girl herself. This girl gives bad names to women all around the world. She thought to herself.

"Kyoya-sama I wanted to see you so badly." The girl hugged him.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oye Kyoya if your done making lovey eyes I need to get going home." She told him.

"The club isn't finished Kennedy-san." Kyoya told her. A glint off of his glasses caused her to shiver a little bit.

"The girls have left... I would like to go home... unlike you boys I have something important to get to." She told him coolly. She walked past him and the girl.

"Wait right there... You will show more respect to Kyoya-Sama." She told Kennedy.

Kennedy stopped in her tracks. Her fingers tightened into fists. She turned and faced the girl. "Show respect?"

"Kennedy-kun go." Kyoya said to Kennedy. "You can go to your dance studio... I know you have a lot of work to do." He said to her. "You have a competition coming up next week don't you?"

Kennedy glared at him. "Kind of you to remember." She said crossing her arms.

"Go and change." He told her. "We will see you tomorrow."

Kennedy quickly walked to the changing room. She slipped out of her kimono and changed into her school uniform again. Kennedy came out of the changing room and went to leave.

"Kennedy you can always practice here. I would love to see you dance." Honey said with a small smile gracing his lips.

Kennedy blinked a few times. "Um... ok... But I really should go... I have some place to be." She said softly.

Honey launched himself at her hugging her. "Please stay." A light in his head went off. (Two lights out of seven were lit up)

"Ack Honey I can't..." She got him to loosen his hold on her. She could only hope that Honey didn't figure out that she was a girl. God it would be bad if someone else figured out that I was a girl. It wouldn't end well that is for sure. She thought to herself. I can't just leave here if he found out that I was a girl... Staying would be the best bet... She let out a sigh. "Fine... I guess I can stay a bit longer... I don't really need much practice tonight." She told him.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy was busy working on her home work while they were testing cookies that Renge and Haruhi had made. Kennedy heard Honey cry. Kennedy looked up from her book that she was currently reading. She was terrible with Japanese making sure that she was getting a good grade in Japanese class. What the bloody hell is going on now.

"You're all not good enough...Everyone's characteristics are very bad! Except for Kyoya."

Kennedy rolled her eyes upon hearing this.

"You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull."

Kennedy scoffed.

"Is there something wrong with I said Kennedy-kun?"

"Funny you would think that." Kennedy said, as she went back to reading her book trying to get her lesson down pat so she wasn't failing the class. "Not all girls like seeing negativity."

Renge rolled her eyes. "How would you know... you're a boy."

Kennedy laughed. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. She thought to herself. "I have a twin sister so I don't have to be a girl. I know how girls work." She said as she went back to reading again. She ignored what Renge was saying now. She didn't care what the girl had to say really.

"We'll be renouncing your characters starting today!" She yelled. "You first!" She said pointing to Honey. "Having a cuteness outside and inside is the same as toddlers!... Thus change it to having a cute face, but actually being a beast!Morinozuka-sempai! Take care of Haninozuka-sempai by staying with him all of the time! And dignify the speeches you make once and a while. Twins, suffer from the fact that people can't tell the difference between the two of you! And be in a basketball club! Haruhi-kun! You'll be a super poor honor student, but you are being bullied!" She pointed to Tamaki. "You Tamaki-san be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but actually you have a huge complex... Lonely Prince!" She then turned her attention to Kennedy. "And Kennedy-San!"

Kennedy looked up from her book and blinked a few times.

"You're a dancer correct."

Kennedy simply ignored her.

"You're a dancer with a horrible past... you lost a sibling and you are trying to make it up by being a better dancer."

Kennedy went ridged. The book that she held in her hands and dropped it. She just simply got up leaving her books there in the room. She didn't even pick up her bag. She just simply left the host club room.

"Um... Kyoya-Sempai... shouldn't someone go after Kennedy-sempai?" Haruhi asked, looking at the shadow king.

"This should be interesting." Kyoya said and he looked at Haruhi. "I will go after him and talk to him." He told her before slipping out of the room to go and find her.

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

Kennedy was slumped up against the wall trying not to cry, but the tears were free falling from her eyes. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her hands were clasped together around them. Her head was on her knees as she cried. What Renge had said had hurt her feeling very badly. She heard footsteps of someone coming her way, but she didn't dare look up at who was coming her way.

"Kennedy..." Kyoya called out to her.

Kennedy looked up at Kyoya "Kyoya... What.."

Kyoya kneeled down next to her. "Why did you run out of there?"

Kennedy scoffed. "You wouldn't understand." She said, as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"If you tell someone they would understand."

Kennedy stood up. "You just keep that damn girl under control. I don't need a girl deciding on who I am supposed to be... I don't like it that someone would make up my past for me. Saying I lost a sibling when I lost my sibling!" She shouted.

"Come back to the room. I'll talk it over with Renge." He told her.

"I won't be part of it." She told him.

"You don't have to. You go home and get your thoughts together... After this is over you can come back to the host club. You need to focus on your competition."

Kennedy nodded her head as she walked towards the music room with Kyoya.

The two of them walked into the music room.

"Kenny-chan are you alright?" Honey asked her with a sad smile.

Kennedy looked at him and nodded her head. "I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm going to head out though." She said as she gathered her books up and tossed her bag over her shoulder. She walked out of the room.

"Renge can I talk to you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes Kyoya-sama." She said launching herself at him gripping onto his arm.

"Renge... Kennedy-kun will not be joining us for this... he has a lot of work to do with a dance competition that is coming up soon. Plus... don't bring up the sibling... You hurt his feelings. He has a missing sibling who had died..."

"Oh..."

ÀÃÀÃÀÃÀÃ

This is the end of chapter 6. Please review. I want to know how I am doing... I will try to update as soon as I can with the next chapter... I really do need the last two ocs so I can write the next chapter. Since the next chapter will be the competition part of the story where Kennedy will be putting her moves to the test. Please send in your votes as well so I can get them recorded. The more you review the quicker that I get the next chapter posted... That is as long as if I have the two ocs that I need for the next chapter. Until next time here is the polls so far.

Kaoru- 3  
Hikaru- 0  
Kyoya- 9  
Honey- 0  
Mori- 3


End file.
